gyros_weird_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Gyro's Weird Quest Part 4
Gyro’s Weird Quest Part 4 The Dark Lord’s Evil Plan Last time on Gyro’s Weird Quest, Johnny needed to take a piss in the Bully Hunter HQ after Jake Paul’s PB Every Day Bro knocked both Gyro and Mr. Keemstar unconscious. But when Johnny had to use the restroom, the bully Jake crawled out of the toilet and attacked. Suddenly, Gyro kicked open the restroom door in an attempt to assist Johnny. Gyro then used Bob Builder to make a Super Soaker filled with onion juice, but in desperation, Jake Paul used his ultimate attack, DAB ON THEM HATERS!!! Jake’s ultimate move knocked Gyro into the hallway and broke both of Johnny’s ankles, but it made Jake unable to use his PB for 1 hour and 9 minutes because of cool down. However, Johnny did not know this and gave up all hope, until Mr. Keemstar used his PAB Drama Alert to inform Johnny of Jake’s weakness. Johnny picked up the Super Soaker filled onion juice and he shot Jake with it sending him to the Suspension Zone. After that epic fight, Johnny explained to Mr. Keemstar why he is helping them end bullying. Now the crew is continuing their journey to defeat the Dark Lord, but what is the Dark Lord going to do about it? In a very dark ball pit, sits the Dark Lord obscured by menacing shadows, sipping a glass of ramune. The Dark Lord looks up to and sees his right-hand man the Woker. “What is it?” asked the Dark Lord in a very mean way. The Woker then slowly knelt down and said, “Jake Paul failed to bully Gyro and Mr. Keemstar, because of Johnny!” The Dark Lord dropped his ramune, stood up and yelled, “That traitorous piece of poop, Johnny shall pay!” “Send in another bully, no send in TWO!!!” screamed the Dark Lord again while turning his shoulders sideways, putting his right leg behind his left, and extending his arm and holding two fingers up. The Woker then stood up and said, “Jake Paul also had one of the passwords with him, but they led us to the Bully Hunter HQ.” This news made the Dark Lord furious, therefore he slapped the table and yelled, “SEND FIVE OF THEM!!” The Woker nodded as he pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, “I need five bullies in School City, California, at Ogre Street Avenue, over.” The Dark Lord was pleased for he knew that Gyro and gang were no match against the five bullies they were sending in. He laughed evilly and then ordered The Woker to get him a new ramune. Meanwhile, back at the Bully Hunters HQ, the crew was still recovering from the fight. “We really made a mess of this place,” Mr. Keemstar said scanning the room. “I’ll get some of your fellow bully hunters to clean this place up. In the meantime you two boys make yourself at home.” Mr. Keemstar showed Gyro and Johnny to their rooms and left to prepare for further training and a press meeting. Gyro walked up to Johnny to say his thanks. “Thanks, I would've died without you,” said Gyro. Johnny replied and said, “ No problem nibba, because I too want to end bullying no matter what, REEEEE!” Out of the corner of Gyro's eye, he spotted the game Connect Four on top of one of the bookshelves. When he reached for the game he fell over and he saw a slip of paper sticking out of Jake's jean pocket. Gyro picked it up and he saw the word “DAB” written on it. As he read it out loud he felt a sudden rush energy and images of memes rushing towards his head. His eyes rolled back into his head. Then Gyro passed out and collapsed to the floor. Johnny quickly ran up to Gyro’s lifeless body and asked “Gyro, are you okay!? Gyro? Can you hear me?” Suddenly, Gyro awoke sweating and heavy breathing. “I feel sick,” Gyro said trembling. “I’ll go get Mr. Keemstar,” Johnny told, running out of the room. Gyro was confused and scared. He began to feel a burning sensation in his veins. Mr. Keemstar and Johnny entered the room with troubled expressions on their face. Mr. Keemstar kneeled down next to Gyro and softly said: “What happened Gyro?” Gyro explained what had happened and Mr. Keemstar asked: “What did you see?” “The memes... I saw memes rushing into my head. I didn’t just see the memes. I felt the memes. Then everything went black, and I woke up feeling sick.” Gyro said. “I also feel.. power.” “You two should get some rest. Especially you, Gyro,” Mr. Keemstar said as he sat down on the floor and drank milk. It didn’t take long for Gyro to drift into a sleep. Gyro dreamt that he was in a pitch black room of nothingness. He could hear the souls of bullies screaming and begging to be let go. At the end of the room, he saw Jake curled up in a ball crying. When Gyro walked up to Jake he heard a sinister voice behind say, “Welcome to the Suspension Zone Gyro.” Gyro turned around to see a shadowy figure sipping on a bottle of ramune trying to grab him, but before the hand could touch him he felt a hand placed against his shoulder, which caused him to shriek like a girl and pee his pants. He awoke to Mr. Keemstar placing his hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that it was just a bad dream. Mr. Keemstar then told Gyro, “I have arranged a meeting between you and some of the Bully Hunter Squad. Follow me and I shall take you to them.” Gyro nodded and followed Mr. Keemstar to 9-foot tall blue, and gold embroidered door. Mr. Keemstar opened the door and Gyro saw a large rectangular table with 2 people in the left, 1 in the right, and 1 in the middle. The person in the middle was his grandpa Kameron McApples, who was an extremely swoll dude in his early 60s wearing an attire similar to Indiana Jones. The one on the right is a Russian dude wearing a white sweater with the Soviet flag in the middle, and Adidas sweats and Adidas shoes while doing a Slavic squat. The one in the upper left side of the table sits a man wearing a black suit with a blond shaved head. The one in the lower left is a man of African American descent who is wearing Hypebeast clothing and a gold chain that says KANYE. He also seems to have peculiarly big slippers. When he went up to greet his grandpa Kameron and the rest of the Bully Hunter Principals, but then a large explosion blew up the left side of the room. The explosion blew everyone in the room to the ground. When Gyro was getting up after the explosion, he saw five bullies standing menacingly near the opening on the wall. As he stood up the song Roundabout began to play and he said, “STOP RIGHT THERE YOU BUL-”